A higher order ambisonic (HOA) signal (often represented by a plurality of spherical harmonic coefficients (SHC) or other hierarchical elements) is a three-dimensional (3D) representation of a soundfield. The HOA representation may represent this soundfield in a manner that is independent of the local speaker geometry used to playback a multi-channel audio signal rendered from this HOA signal. The HOA signal may also facilitate backwards compatibility as the HOA signal may be rendered to well-known and highly adopted multi-channel formats, such as a 5.1 audio channel format or a 7.1 audio channel format. The HOA representation may therefore enable a better representation of a soundfield that also accommodates backward compatibility.